Problem: On a sunny morning, William rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of bananas for $8.39 each and baskets of pomegranates for $6.92 each. William decided to buy a basket of bananas and a basket of pomegranates. How much did William need to pay for his produce?
Solution: To find the total amount William needs to pay, we need to add the price of the bananas and the price of the pomegranates. Price of bananas + price of pomegranates = total price. ${8}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ William needs to pay $15.31.